A Odd Longing
by JustAnotherFan15
Summary: Peter didn't know what to do about his blackouts, and frankly, neither did the doctors. He also didn't know what to do with this odd longing that always followed them, but he was content with his life as it was. And then, everything changed. He remembered.


**EDIT: MAJOR NEWS! PLEASE READ! The first chapter for the FULL FIC is now UP! Yes, you heard me, the first chapter is UP! If you liked this story and/or is companion piece, please go over to _Long Awaited_ , the FULL FIC! Thank you for your time! (8/25/18)**

 **H ** ** **owdy ya'll! JAF here with some excitin' news! Drum-roll! *drum-roll plays* What yer readin' right now is the official companion piece to _A Strange Longing_! Which means... YES! This story (at some point) will, in fact, continue as a FULL FIC! *fanfare*********

 **Honestly, y'all, I was on the fence about actually writin' the fic, but then I saw those comments and follows and favs, and I just... I'll be honest, I was really surprised, and touched, by how many people like this idea. Sure, it's not a whole lot, but I wasn't really _expectin'_ a lot. Just a few, and suddenly, there are exactly 15 favs and follows _each!_**

 **My mind is blown by this. And when I read the comments askin' fer more, I thought to myself: "I can do this, at least a companion piece tellin' Peter's side of the story." and then, just after _finally_ managing to do just that, I went: "You know what? I _can_ write this fic! I have a backstory, plot-line, and even minor research done! I can do this!" so I am!**

… **.I just don't know _when._**

 **But enough of that! Y'all are here for the story! The excitin' (not really) other side to _A Strange Longing_! Because, yes, I give you, the readers of fanfiction, _An Odd Longing_ _!_**

 **And, by Chaos, I even came up with a Universe name for this series! If that doesn't show at least minor dedication, I don't know what will! But, because I'm feelin' mischievous at the moment, I won't tell ya the 'verse name! _That_ , my furry friends, will be revealed when I get to uploadin' the full fic.**

 **So, until then, to the summary!**

 **Summary: Peter didn't know what to do about his blackouts, and frankly, neither did the doctors. He also didn't know what to do with this odd longing that always followed them, but he was content with his life as it was. And then, everything changed. He remembered.**

 **Ooh, what could be the reason for Peter's blackouts? Why is he havin' them? What did he remember? Well read on to find out!**

 _ **This story contains elements of possible same gender romances, mainly, but not limited to, boyxboy. Any and all homophobic comments will not be tolerated in any way, shape, or form. Commentators will be banned with extreme prejudice and slightly sadistic smile and sword of justice.**_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Spider-Man or Percy Jackson, all rights go to their respective owners. I merely own my own thoughts, ideas, and imagination. Thank you for understanding.**

* * *

 _A Odd Longing_

Peter didn't remember any of his blackouts.

Not that there were many of them, but there were enough to worry both Aunt May and Mary Jane. When it had first happened, Peter had been fourteen, and it had been just a few months after Uncle Ben was killed.

One minute Peter was talking with Aunt May, going over everything he would need for the quickly approaching school year, the next his eyes are glazing over and completely unresponsive. He woke up half an hour later in the hospital, Aunt May, MJ and a nurse hovering over him.

He didn't remember blacking out, or what caused it, and the doctors couldn't find a medical reason for it.

(Peter jokingly asked MJ later if she'd sneaked any cursed objects into his room again. As it was, she _had_ sneaked something into his room. They ended up throwing out an old vase she'd been meaning taking to Camp, just in case.)

It was close to a year later when the next one happened, and roughly a week later, the next and last one.

(Peter blamed lack of sleep for that last one. He'd managed to stay awake during the Second Titan War, and had secretly helped the Campers alongside MJ. He'd even saved one boy with black hair's life with his arrow, a strange type of fear making his hands move before he even noticed what he was doing.)

Peter wondered if it would have helped if he had told anyone about the strange feelings that came with the blackouts.

How he would feel an odd _longing_ in his heart that made his chest _ache,_ it was so strong. That he had felt unbelievably worried and concerned after his first blackout just a few weeks after the eruption at Mt. Saint Helens that had nothing to do with actually blacking out. That he had felt scared, worried, impressed and frightened just a few days before the Empire State Building glowed blue?

(Blue... why had he felt such _relief_ when he saw that... signal?)

Would it have mattered if he had told anyone about how, just after his last blackout, Peter had felt an influx of emotions so strong, he'd had to sit down? How his feelings of _content, longing, sorrow, jealousy, envy_ and _finality_ had consumed him to the point of tears?

Maybe, maybe not.

Peter wasn't sure, and at this point, it didn't matter. Not anymore. The blackouts stopped, relieving Aunt May and MJ.

But there was always the question: what caused them in the first place?

* * *

After that, Peter spent more time with MJ, helping her through the PTSD that came with after the Second Titan War. He practically threw himself into the world of Greek Mythos, and dabbled in Roman, to find something, _anything_ , to help his almost-sister when she climbed through his bedroom window in tears one night.

He worked tirelessly on a project he'd spent years in the making, a phone that demigods could use without worry of monsters. He even helped MJ get a girlfriend, another demigoddess by the name of Gwen, a daughter of Athena.

He didn't need to remember the blackouts, and he hadn't.

Until he did.

* * *

Peter had no idea why he was suddenly remembering the blackouts, but he was.

More importantly, he remembered what happened _during_ the blackouts.

The odd longing grew stronger.

Why the blackout-remembering was happening not even a year later in June, Peter didn't know. He wasn't even sure he _wanted_ to know, if what he remembered was true.

 _Percy._

The name sent a thrill down Peter's spine and a warm rush though his veins. Why, he couldn't say, but just thinking his name made Peter feel _safehappyconcernedlo-_

He didn't know anything. Not why he felt this way, nor how he knew that _Percy_ was the boy he saved with his arrow all those months ago. And yet...

That odd longing was stronger then ever.

He remembered everything he'd told _Percy_ during the blackouts, and he wondered how he knew what the River Styx did and _Percy_ loving Annabeth. He wondered how he knew he name and crushed that bizarre feeling of _jealousyenvy_ when he thought of her.

He didn't want to think about what _that_ could mean.

Peter wondered why he told _Percy_ _ **"It's okay"**_ like he was giving _Percy_ permission to love Annabeth and why it felt like he was.

Why it felt like he was letting him go.

(Letting him go... why did that feel so _significant_?)

Peter didn't have any answers, only questions that were unlikely to ever be answered. And for once, he wasn't sure if he _wanted_ them answered. There was one, though, that kept rattling around in his head.

Did he want to find _Percy_?

He felt torn, both desperately wanting to, but terrified of the outcome and repercussions. ( _Repercussions?_ )

What Peter wanted, he wasn't sure, but it led up to a bigger question, one that kept him up at night.

 _Why do I long for you?_

* * *

As it turned out, Peter didn't need to find Percy. Percy found _him_.

" _Peter?"_

" _Percy?"_

* * *

 **Taa-daaa! It's done! The companion piece to _A Strange Longing_ is complete! Thank you all for joinin' me on this ride, it's been a wild one! Sorry it's not longer, Peter didn't actually do all that much (that I can give away).**

 **So, what do you guys think? Did it live up to yer expectations? Was it what you were expecting? Or completely different?**

 **Any questions about the Universe you want to ask? Well, ask them and I shall answer! In the fic. I'll answer them with the/in the fic. Also, both this fic and _A Strange Longing_ are technically prologues to the full fic that I will (at some point) start writin'.**

 **Like it? Hate it? Feel like typing "AHHHHHHH!" in a review for no reason? Go ahead! I don't mind! But as stated above I will not tolerate homophobic language or comments.**

 **So, on to the questions!**

 **What is this odd longing Peter feels? Who could this Percy character be? Where did Peter learn to use a bow and arrow? Why was he still awake during the Second Titan War? What is the cause of his blackouts? And why did they stop happening?**

 **Will we ever know? Will any of these questions be answered? Will I ever get around to givin' y'all the answers?**

 **Find out in the full fic, coming soon! (Maybe...)**

 **So, until next time my fine, furry friends! -JAF logging out!**


End file.
